


Day by Day

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a drabble on how you think they make Ian happy again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by Day

Day by day, it was a heart wrenching struggle. It was full of tears of frustration and sadness, emptiness, both mine and Ian’s. Watching this previously energetic, life loving, joyful man, turn into a heap of nothing, is the most painful thing ever to occur in my life. That’s including all the abuse from Terry. There is not anything I can do to make him okay again, and it’s eating me from the inside out. All that can be done is to make sure he knows how many people are supporting him. Ian’s family comes by almost everyday to see how he’s doing and tell him about their day. He seems better than last week; he isn’t lashing out anymore and he will eat some buttered toast and have a cup of water, if I’m persistent and patient. I have to be strong for him. That’s what I continuously am telling myself as I enter our room, where Ian is still curled up under the covers, trying to hid himself from the dangers of his mind. My throat burns at the sight as I hold back a waterfall of tears. Cautiously, I tip-toe over to the bed.  
“Ian… Ian, this might be hell right now, but you’re gonna fuckin’ beat this shit, you hear me?” I forcefully whisper. “You’re tougher than this.” No response. “Ian… I-I love you. Pl-please don’t /fucking/ give up on me.” Miraculously, he turns to face me, bringing a shaky hand to my face to gingerly wipe away a tear I didn’t realize escaped. A soft smile tugged at his chapped lips and he slightly nodded. In a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper, this came from his throat, and it was the best sound I’d ever heard, “I love you too. I won’t give up, I’m not like her.” He didn’t need to specify who the ‘her’ he was speaking of was. “No,” I replied, shaking my head. “You’re nothing like ‘er. You’re so much better.”


End file.
